


[podfic] Waiting for the Sun

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2018, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fade to Black, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Consent, Mission Fic, Multi, POV K-2SO, Podfic, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Look," Cassian said, "it's simple, yes? Either we huddle together for warmth, or we die. It's not a hard choice."





	[podfic] Waiting for the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Waiting for the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943292) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Mission Fic, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Consent, POV K-2SO, Threesome, Fade to Black, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, #ITPE 2018

 **Length:**  00:08:16

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202018/\(SW\)%20_Waiting%20for%20the%20Sun_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download the podfic as a **[zipped podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2018/2018ITPE0430.zip)** , compiled by [knight_tracer](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)


End file.
